


Making Do

by flustered_mugs



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Bad End AU, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustered_mugs/pseuds/flustered_mugs
Summary: Both brothers have changed after giving their souls away, in each their own unique way.





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> just another old thing im bringing over here

“Hah…Ha…” Sharp teeth slowly gnash at the open air, a devil’s tail twisting and curling along the length of Mugman’s leg as the body seated atop his lap writhes.

    “Shut up.” His voice comes stern, but without any actual emotion to really give the words much more significance. Had it not been for the sharp bark of a tone used, Cuphead would have thought that Mugman didn’t really care about his incessant whining. Of course, he knows better than to think that.

    Still, it’s too hard to keep quiet.

    “Ah….” He whines again, squirming in place and pressing his hand into Mugman’s chest. He grabs at the black fabric of his sweater with a harsh grip, his fingers curled inwards like claws. “M-Mu-…” He tries to get out, only to fall victim to heavier breathing as his brother’s hand engulfs his erection fully.

    “I said to shut up.”

    The squeeze to his cock is Cuphead’s only warning before Mugman’s hand is at the tip of the head, pulling out the thin metal rod shoved snug into his urethra, warmed with the heat of his body.

    “M-Mm-!” Again he tries to make out his brother’s name but it’s a wasted effort. The rod is being shifted inside of him, twisted and turned in ways that make his body shudder something violent.

    “You wanted this.” Mugman reminds him, his expression impassive as he keeps his eyes cast downwards where he watches Cuphead’s dick twitch and throb with ever tug, pull, and twist of the rod nestled inside. _Somebody help him-_ this is too much for Cuphead to handle and he’s trying to blink away the tears of overstimulation clouding his vision. But it’s true, he wanted this. He has wanted nothing more than to return to the intimate lifestyle his brother and he had once lived.

    A lifestyle that is now impossible to reobtain with the ways they had both been changed by the hands of the devil himself; molded into something a little more appropriate for the things he wanted to use them for. Of course, Mugman and Cuphead were slaves to no one and had eventually escaped the thresholds of the devil’s casino. But that did nothing to change the fact that they were forever unfit for the world they once comfortably lived in.

    But it’s okay. Everything is okay.

    “Mugs…!” He gasps out, tossing his head back and thrusting his hips upwards a few times, his balance shaky; made even more so by the tremors overtaking his whole body and the fact that he has only Mugman’s legs to balance against.

    A hand slams into his chest and forces him down against the lap beneath him. He can feel fingernails digging into the soft give of his skin, pressing in hard enough to draw blood. It hurts but it’s not enough to keep him steady, and so he can only keen and whine as he pulls at Mugman’s shirt even tighter.

    “Khh-!” His breath is caught in his teeth, throat tight and heart pounding in his chest as the hand on his dick restricts into a grip too tight to be comfortable or even pleasurable. It’s just painful.

    Still Mugman remains silent above him, his eyes lidded and his expression clinical as he looks his older brother over a few times; his attention swapping back and forth between Cuphead’s facial expressions and the way his body reacts to the stimulation. He would almost look thoughtful if it weren’t the twitch of one of his eyebrows and the tongue poking at the inside of his cheek to signify his increasing annoyance. Or perhaps it’s impatience.

    Worried that he’s not giving his brother what he may want out of this, Cuphead swallows down his pleas and tries to string together a coherent sentence, ignoring the way his teeth want to chatter together at the sensation of Mugman’s fingers returning to the rod inside of him, as if he were chilled.

    “Is…is there a-anything you want me to do for you? Brother? Anything I could…-” His words trail off when those steely cold eyes meet his own in a gaze of un-amusement and true impatience. The corners of his lips twitch downwards in a barely there sneer and it’s enough to make Cuphead cower like the coward that he is.

    Below him his devil’s tail swishes anxiously before curling tightly around Mugman’s shin, as if he were scared that Mugman would leave him as he is simply for speaking out of turn. To say otherwise would be a lie, however.

    They’re left in a silence that stretches on for a minute or two before his younger brother returns to his ministrations, both hands now moving downwards to in between Cuphead’s legs.

    He shudders, stomach twisting into knots as a rush of pleasure spikes up his spine and leaves his toes feeling warm and his chest coiling tight. It hurts how badly he wants to cum right now, how he can feel the pulsing of his heartbeat in his dick and the pressure in his groin is spreading to his bladder. But he can’t, he can’t because his brother is a controlling fucker who’s slipped a cock ring on his dear older brother and has deemed the situation one where he can do as he wishes.

    And it’s true, Cuphead has completely given himself over to the younger mug. He just wishes, deep down, that he’d act a little bit more like he used to before the devil claimed them both for their souls.

    But he’ll take what he can get.


End file.
